


The End of Time

by StreetDancer



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Course Language, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fighting, Love Scenes, Romance, Violence, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: It all started when Johnny was trying to save V, sure he couldn't really physically help her... Right? But directing her was the best he could do, she was in trouble and he was surprised that she hadn't given up. But the it was what she said to him before she jumped off the tower to save herself that he grabbed him emotionally.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 58





	The End of Time

'Down the stairs, down the FUCKING stairs!'

Johnny screamed as he watched her dive behind a cart, shit, he had to get her out of there, she had tripped the security system and it was his fault, _should've known this system from last time!_ Now he had to get her out of there, 'Johnny?' Hearing her call him with so much fear laced over his name was enough to snap him out of his stupor, 'quick, they're reloading, go! The stair are around the corner!'  
He watched her bolt towards the steps, her adrenaline was high and her heart was pounding, he was feeling the fear as well, _she was never this afraid_. Now if they hadn't of gotten closer before, he would've been laughing at her, but right now, he wanted her to live.  
When she was finally down stairs she moved over to the window, 'I have to get out of here, they'll be coming from the elevators, I can't go anywhere else!' She was right, there wasn't another way out, but through the window. 'V, think about this, you're going to kill yourself!'

'I've done this before! With Jackie!'

'Yeah and where did that land him!?'

He knew he shouldn't have said that because of the way she looked at him, if anything, it fueled her even more. She brought out her gun and fired and Johnny watched at the glass shattered and she threw herself out. There was, thankfully, a ledge she she landed on, her grip never faltering. Johnny appeared next to her and even though he wouldn't have a problem where he was standing, he still couldn't risk looking down, he'd be sick and he needed to stay focus.

'V, you're going to get yourself killed!'

'I know, but I gotta save this chip! I gotta save you!'

Time seemed to stop and Johnny felt those words hit him, she was out here because of him, she wasn't going to risk the easy way out, 'no... No you can't do that, I'm just a chip, I'm already dead, I'm never coming back, so don't worry about me! Worry about yourself!' But she shook her head, 'I'm already too far gone Johnny!' She began moving across the ledge, very slowly. He knew she was scared her heart was pounding against her rib cage once again, _come on girl, you can do it_ , he closed his eyes for a few moments.  
She was a fighter, by the time he opened his eyes, she had jumped to another ledge and her eyes went down, looking to see if there was another spot to jump, which there was, 'okay, I'm going to jump, so bare with me!'

'V, DON'T!'

She jumped and Johnny glitched over to the other side, his arms outstretched, completely forgetting that he wasn't going to be able to catch her. But something amazing happened... He caught her... He felt her body slam into his and he didn't waste any time in pulling her away from the edge. They tumbled to the ground and lay there for a few moments, 'Johnny?' Her voice was filled with awe, but he wasn't going to allow her to rest, 'get the fuck up and move!' He was frustrated, all this time and he could've fought with her!  
He pulled her up on her feet and moved quickly to the door, the guards hadn't seen them just yet, so they had to get out of plain sight. 

\-------------------------------------

  
Johnny shoved V back into her apartment and slammed the door shut behind him, locking them inside, 'are you fucking serious!?' He turned to her in anger and V stood still, she was still shocked by what had happened, 'you could've died, I can't believe you!' He yelled at her, 'FUCKING answer me!' She flinched and snarled at him, 'oh shut it Silverhand', yeah she was pissed, 'if I hadn't of jumped out of there, I would've been dead either way!' He stalked towards her, 'you said you wanted to keep the chip and me alive and I told you no!'

'Yeah? So what, it's my body and I want you to live!'

'You're so bloody -'.

'Don't you dare!'

She turned away from him and raked her fingers through her hair, 'fuck you', her voice was weak even though she was angry and he knew she was going to cry, _nice one buddy_. He slowly approached her, his hand outstretched to touch her shoulder, but she must have sensed it coming because she turned around, ready to hit him. 'fuck off!' But he wasn't going to do that, he wasn't going to disappear like before, she needed someone with her and right now, it would have to be him.

'I'm sorry'.

He slowly said to her and he could tell he shocked her once again, 'what?' Her voice was small, 'I said, I'm sorry, I was scared... That's all, I didn't want you to get hurt and I was frustrated when I found out that I could touch you, which meant that I could've helped you', he felt bad... Really bad and he could see that she had finally calmed down, 'can you still touch me?' _I don't know, maybe you can test it out_? He moved closer to her, his hand outstretched once again, but he stopped to make sure and she nodded.   
Her cheek was warm, he could still touch her, their connection was stronger, was he really here? 'That's very interesting', he heard her laugh, those beautiful eyes, that beautiful smile... Those words from before had cut him open, but in a good way.

'Are you alri -'.

He cut her off by kissing her, he didn't want to be too hard, he moved quickly to cut her off, but gently pressed his lips against hers, _that's it, shut her up, make her yours_. She stood their frozen for a few moments and he was afraid he went too far. But he relaxed when he felt her kiss him back and her arms wound around his neck in order for him to move closer. They stood there, kissing, until Johnny began moving them towards the bed.  
The bed bounced as they landed on it, Johnny held V down gently, she wasn't going anywhere, but he wanted to make sure, he led a trail of kisses down her neck, chest and stomach before pushing open her legs, he looked up as if to ask for permission and all she did was smile, that was enough for him. he pushed her legs even wider and kissed her core gently, which caused her to jerk a little. His hands clamped down on her hips to stop her from moving away from her, _don't let her get away this time, hold her down!_ he began licking furiously and V started gasping for air, her hands grabbed his hair and pulled a little, of course she fought him, but the sensation was magnificent.

'Fuck Johnny!'

He pants were growing tight and he decided that they needed to go, he unzipped himself and kicked them off, 'I'm gonna cum!' She whispered when he continued licking her, _uh.. No, don't let her cum just yet!_ He pulled away and she groaned from the loss, 'hold on baby', he chuckled as he moved up and position him between her legs, he kissed her on the neck and then on her lips, 'you ready', he whispered and she nodded. He pushed in and she grimaced in pain and he too did the same. _Fuck this is amazing, but jesus she's tight_ , once he was fully seated in her, he took a few breaths before looking at her straight in the eye, 'you're so fucking beautiful', he chuckled, 'you're so handsome', she whispered up at him. He began moving, the bed rocked the the frame hit the wall _, fuck the neighbours_ , he pounded into her, not caring about how loud they were, 'I love you V', he said as he rolled his hips and she groaned in ecstasy, 'I love you too', she struggled to say it, her voice wavered as she tried to hold onto him.   
He was getting close, he knew she was close too, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, 'you ready to cum with me?' He whispered in her ear and she nodded, 'yes, let me cum!' A few more strokes and he felt himself breaking, 'FUCK!' He arched his back and tried not to scream as he felt her walls squeeze him, _fuck fuck fuck, too tight!_ She began shaking as she too followed him, 'shit.. Shit V, calm down, you're too tight!' He made the mistake of trying to pull out, a whole new level of sensitivity hit him and he cried out this time, _Jesus fucking christ!_ He tried to keep himself together as he waited for her, it still hurt, but he had to wait, jerking a little with every squeeze.  
When she had finished, he slowly pulled himself out, hissing in pain, but he was happy. He flopped down next to her, on his side so that he could still look at her, she had her eyes closed, _so beautiful_. He touched her cheek and she looked at him, 'I love you', she said to him and he smiled back, 'I love you too V'.

'What're we gonna do tomor -'.

He stopped her, 'we're going to relax tomorrow, you're not going to do anything after today, you need to rest' and he was right, her body had already gone through enough, 'alright', she whispered as she moved over a little and let him embrace her, who knows when he won't be able to touch her again.

The End 


End file.
